Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to communication technology.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing number of cases where an electronic device such as a digital camera, a printer, a mobile phone, and a smartphone has a wireless communication function, and the electronic device is used by being connected to a wireless network.
It is necessary to set various communication parameters such as an encryption method, an encryption key, an authentication method, and an authentication key, for connecting the electronic device to the wireless network. There is a technology for facilitating the setting of these communication parameters (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-60623). In this technology, a mobile terminal reads a Quick Response code (QR code) (registered trademark, hereinafter omitted) indicating a communication parameter, which is displayed by an electronic device, and the communication parameter obtained through the reading set at an access point.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No 2014-60623, the electronic device can also be connected to the access point to which the mobile terminal is connected. Nevertheless, the technology in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-60623 is intended for connecting the electronic device to the access point to which the mobile terminal is being connected when reading the QR code, and no consideration is given to case where the mobile terminal is not being connected to the access point when reading the QR code. Therefore, conventionally, for setting a wireless parameter in an electronic device upon image capturing of code information such as a two-dimensional code, in which a large amount of information can be encoded, a mobile terminal needs to be connected to a network to which the electronic device is to be connected, during the image capturing. In this way, the conventional technology requires work for connecting the mobile terminal during image capturing. Thus, there is room for improvement in terms of convenience.